


Not Always What it Seems

by silverneko9lives0



Series: Sanzeuh Kumathelh [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Little Mermaid AU, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Mermaid AU. Bungo has heard of Belladonna Took, but never met her. He just knows that she is the girl who his mother demands he stay away from and so far that hasn’t been much of a problem till he and his family are invited to Belladonna’s coming of age party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bungo wasn’t what anyone would call shy. Reserved, perhaps, but not shy. He could speak his mind when need be. True his father might be babbling on about upholding the family name and reputation and his mother might dote on him a little too much, but he was a hardworking, respectable Hobbit if ever there was one.

So why—oh why!—could he not take his eyes off the lass currently dancing with the wizard? She had primroses in her dark, lustrous curly hair left loose and wild down her back. She wore a white blouse and red skirt that came just above her ankles, revealing her large feet and thick hair covering them.

It left Bungo’s mouth dry just to watch her. As the dance ended. The wizard bowed and kissed the girl’s hand before engaging Madam Took in a dance while the Thain led the girl in circles around the dancers. Bungo cleared his throat and nearly spilled his ale watching her.

Perhaps if he drank enough he could ask her for a dance. A bit of liquid courage never hurt anyone. The dancing stopped and Old Took led the girl on the stage, addressing the gathering around them.

“Today I gladly and proudly announce that my dearest and eldest daughter, Belladonna, has reached her thirty-third birthday!” He embraced the girl—woman—in a one armed hug as the cheers deafened Bungo. So the beauty he’d been eying was _The_ Belladonna Baggins his parents had warned him against?

Bungo took another drink. He was as screwed as he was twitterpatted.

A few minutes of recounting Belladonna’s early years and more recent exploits made Bungo’s heart flutter and then drop. The girl was as adventurous, curious, and dangerous as she was beautiful.

In short, she was absolutely forbidden if his parents were to be believed. And that, in a way, made her more desirable. It would be scandalous. And perhaps a little bit mad. At last the speech ended and Bungo watched as Belladonna danced with each of her brothers, both older and younger.

At last, he gathered his courage and approached her. His hands were sweaty and his face hot as he wiped his hands on his handkerchief and approached her.

“Miss Took?” Belladonna turned to him. “Might I have a dance?” Excellent! He didn’t stutter! And he sounded surer than he felt. Belladonna looked him up and down and grinned.

“You may,” she said, taking his hands and leading him into a dance. He prayed he wouldn’t step on her lovely toes, nervous as he was.

She had blue eyes. Blue as a clear summer day…

The music ended and their hands dropped. Bungo took a breath.

“Might I have another dance with you, Miss Took?”

“Perhaps if you gave your own name, I will.”

He grinned. “Bungo Baggins, son of Mungo Baggins.” Belladonna hummed, crossing her arms.

“I look forward to our next dance, Bungo,” she said as she was pulled away by one of her uncles.

She called him by his first name! Bungo knew such familiarity on the first meeting would be scandalous, but a part of him didn’t care. Hearing his name pass her lips…By the Green Lady, he was ready to throw all propriety out the window!

He went back to drinking after that, watching her a couple more times before engaging her in a second dance. After the second, he noticed her brothers watching him warily, as if daring him to request a third. He took up the dare and she accepted.

“If I didn’t know better, I would say that you fancied me, Bungo Baggins.”

Bungo blushed more so as he stumbled and her chest collided with his. “If I was?”

“I’m afraid Bagginses are too strict for my liking. Too dour.”

Too strict? Too dour?

“And if I were to prove that I was different from my family?”

She hummed. “Maybe I’ll consider a courtship if you can do that.”

The music ended and she stepped away. Bungo swallowed, hurt, but determined to prove he was not your usual Baggins.

Of course getting punched in the nose by Bella’s brother Isengrim in a drunken rage wasn’t exactly how he planned to prove it, but he wasn’t about to let some drunk, loudmouth Took beat him up just for dancing with his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t get her out of his mind. He wanted to know more about her. Of course, his parents were as scandalized as the rest of his relatives and Longo had been trying to warn him against pursuing Belladonna all together. His sisters were just as insistent. Bungo only found comfort from his youngest siblings Bingo, who had just reached his tweens years.

“You could go on an adventure with her,” Bingo suggested. Out of all of them—including mushroom hunting or having a romp in the corn field (stupid brat of a brother he was)—that actually had some promise despite filling Bungo with dread.

He’d never left the Shire. Farthest he’d been was to the Brandywine Bridge. How far would he follow Belladonna before deciding her too much for him to handle? Bungo sighed and massaged his forehead. Still, that would do it. Leave the Shire with her…perfect.

“Are you having doubts?”

“About leaving, yes. About her…no. No, I think not.”

“Then go get yourself a Took.”

“Shush!” Bungo locked Bingo’s head under his arm and dragged him into the house. “Not a word to Mum and Dad.”

“Sure, sure…”

That said, Bungo let him go and put on his coat, tied his money pouch to his belt, and glanced in the mirror once more before deciding this was enough. Hopefully, he’d impress the Took as well as Belladonna. With that, he left.

“Good luck!” Bingo called. Bungo smiled and waved at him. With that, step by nervous step, he went to Tuckborough, pausing only to get a bouquet he hoped would be appropriate.

At last, he arrived at the Great Smials and knocked on the Thain’s door. A servant answered and showed him into the house, leaving him in grand receiving room. Bungo felt too nervous to sit and instead, looked around while he waited.

“I do hope those are for me.” Bungo jumped and turned around to meet the Took’s teasing and delighted glance. Bungo cleared his throat.

“Master Thain…”

“I’ve been expecting you, Bungo,” the Thain said. He winked. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you at my daughter’s birthday party the other night.” Bungo cleared his throat.

“Master Thain, I would like your permission to court your daughter, Belladonna.”

“Permission not required,” he said. “You should be asking Belladonna.”

“She…”

“Already told you no?”

“She said my family seemed too serious for her liking. I promised to prove I was not like them.”

“Then you shouldn’t be asking me a thing! Although…she was hoping to go on a trip to Rivendell,” the Thain said, arching a brow. “It’s farther than she’s ever gone before, but it should be a peaceful journey. Not too violent, but she is my daughter. I usually wouldn’t let her travel without at least one of her elder brothers. As it is, not one of them can be spared at the moment.”

“I will go,” Bungo declared.

“Oh, good!” The Thain slapped his thigh. “I was afraid I’d have to tell her no and then she’d just run off on her own anyway. This way, I can rest assured she’ll be safe.”

“Of course, Sir. You can count on me.”

“Good to know. And Bungo.”

Bungo straightened his back. “Yes?”

“Pack warmly. The weather is unpredictable in the wild.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And far from comfortable.”

“I understand.”

“I’m sure you do. You may leave the flowers. “Someone will attend to them. And if you’d like to leave a note for Bella, there’s stationary over there.”

Bungo thanked him again, buzzing with excitement. It was a start, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you completely lost your mind?!” Mungo shouted at the dinner table when Bungo announced his intentions. “Going on an adventure?! And with that Took girl? No! I forbid it.”

“I’m an adult, father,” Bungo reminded him. “I can take care of myself and Bella just fine.”

“Oh, here in the Shire, sure, but out there? There’s not just wild animals and Tall Folk, lad! There’s orcs and goblins too.”

“And Elves. And Dwarves.”

“Trolls!”

“Not everything we run into is going to be malevolent,” Bungo snapped. “The Thain accepted my request to court her. This is how I’m going to do it.”

“Oh?” Mungo said, arms crossed and smirking. “And a lass like that would be good for the Baggins Family? Hm? Would she be a good mother, traipsing about like she does?”

“You’re not the one who’ll marry her!”

“Neither will you so long as you live under this roof!” Mungo declared. The silence cut through the house like a knife and Bungo stared at him, stunned. And yet…it gave him an idea.

“Fine,” he said. “I won’t marry her so long as I live here.”

Mungo beamed, thinking he’d won.

“I will marry her in a house I build for her with my own two hands. I will begin building it when I return with Belladonna from Rivendell.”

Mungo stared at him and Laura burst into tears. Bungo’s siblings also stared at him; either in awe or disbelief and Bungo couldn’t care less of which plagued which.

With that, he stood and bade goodnight, getting ready to go in his own adventure. The idea filled with a mixture of both dread and excitement. Once making sure he had everything he could possibly need on this upcoming journey, he packed them neatly in a sack placed neatly by the door.

With that, he collapsed on the bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. Would this be enough to prove to Belladonna that he was serious about getting to know her enough to prove that what he feels is love. Oh, he knew it was likely not, but he was nothing if not determined.

The door opened. Bungo shot up, expecting his father to renew the fight. He relaxed when he noticed it was his mother. Laura sat on the bed.

“Are you sure Belladonna Took is the lass for you, Bungo?”

“I am sure.”

Laura hummed, leaning forward. “I hope you know what you’re getting into, Bungo. Beauty has turned many a head and broken hearts all around her. I just hope you’re ready to be disappointed.”

Bungo crossed his legs, staring at his hands. “I go with her to get to know her. Yes, I admit I don’t know much about Belladonna yet, but I hope…I don’t know I just _know_. Is that so strange?”

“Not as strange as you might think,” she said. “Dwarves have a belief that is quite romantic. Now don’t tell your father this, but my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather was a Dwarf. He called his Hobbit wife his One. A soul mate of sorts. Sometimes members of my side of the family get that sense that they have a significant other that they are _meant_ to be with. And you are _certain_ that you should be with Belladonna? Even willing to go so far as to leave home and cut yourself off from the rest of the family?”

“If need be,” Bungo admitted.

Laura hummed. “I can’t say I’m happy, sweetheart, but Bungo, love, I hope you find yourself happy regardless. Since you must pursue this, I will not stop you. I will, however, caution you that sometimes having a soul mate leads to complications. What sort of complications, I cannot say…I hope you know what you’re doing and I hope you do find the happiness you want with Belladonna.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Mother.” Bungo embraced her. “I’ll be all right.”

“I know. And we’ll be here for you regardless what happens next.”

He nodded, hiding his face in her shoulder, and prayed to Yavanna that he was right about Belladonna.


	4. Chapter 4

Bungo met Belladonna on the Great East Road early the next morning. Next to her was her brother Isembold, who pulled out a pocket watch from his breast pocket and hummed.

“I expected you to be late.”

“Why would I be?” Bungo asked, stifling a yawn.

Isembold rolled his eyes. “Are you sure about this Bell?”

“Neither you nor any of the other lads can be spared and the only reason you’re here is to make sure I don’t go off on my own if Mr. Baggins didn’t show up. He did. Now say what you wish to say and I’ll write you when we get to Bree.”

Isembold rolled his eyes and turned to Bungo. He gripped his shoulder. “My father might approve of this but if you try anything with my sister…”

“I would never!”

“You say that now,” Isembold growled. “But what about later? You’ll be alone on the road. Try anything and there will be retribution, Baggins. Understood?”

“Clear as the sky in summer.”

“Good.” He let go and stretched. “Have a good trip, Sis.”

“I will. Now off with you! I don’t need you looking over my shoulder.” Isembold laughed and walked away. Once certain he was gone, Belladonna touched Bungo’s shoulder. “Pay him no mind. He’s just being a brother.”

“I know,” Bungo said. “I’ve sisters myself and likely would have done the same as he anyway.” She nodded and pulled away, leaving the shoulder feeling chilled. He adjusted his pack instead and followed her. “I’m sure you know where we’re going?”

“Of course! Our road is East and this particular route leads right to Rivendell. Quite nice, actually. Should be an easy journey.”

“Good to know,” Bungo said. “When do we stop for second breakfast?”

“Oh?” Belladonna asked, looking at him. “I’ve made some lembas bread—elven way bread. Very nice—should keep us set till lunch at least and we can eat it as we walk. I’m afraid we won’t be stopping for any proper meals till near dusk tonight.”

Bungo gaped at her. No stops? Bella grinned. “Don’t look so frightened, Mr. Baggins,” she winked. “I’m just teasing. We’ll stop at lunch time for a couple hours. I’m in no hurry, but it is best to keep moving and I’ve plenty in my sack for the both of us to last. An apple or two is enough for second breakfast, a bit of bread and cheese will do for elevensies…never fear. You won’t have to starve. Much.”

“How comforting…”

She laughed and it sent waves of joy through him to hear it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, pain in hand is incriminating my writing! That and last week, internet went caput for a while...still, even a little at this point could be a lot.

Bungo couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t a clue how Belladonna did it! Maybe she didn’t have a root sticking into her back like he did, keeping her tossing and turning.

He huffed and rubbed his eyes, wondering how _anyone_ could live like this out in the wild? It made no sense to him. He looked over at Belladonna and her sleeping figure calmed him. He kept his distance, but watched as she slept peacefully.

_What would you do to me if I tried to kiss you now?_

Probably punch his nose in and send him home.

He wouldn’t blame her for it either. Bungo laid back down and tried to sleep again, largely unsuccessful.


	6. Chapter 6

At last!

Bungo followed Belladonna through the doors. The Men were taller than he thought. They bowed to Belladonna with a tip of their hat if they knew her and she greeted them like old friends. On entering the inn, Belladonna was almost immediately surrounded by Rangers, offering her a drink, meal, and assistance.

Bungo sat silently among them, trying to enjoy his ale, but more feeling like he was drowning in it as Belladonna listened to the latest tales of faraway lands with a bright look in her eyes. Bungo’s throat tightened with each word spoken.

Of course she’d be more interested in the Rangers than him.

“What about you, Master Baggins?” A ranger asked, startling him.

Bungo cleared his throat. “I’m afraid I’m quite boring compared to you all, Master Ranger.”

He spotted a Dwarf, quite tall, enter with a child in his arms and another following closer behind. Belladonna jumped up to greet them. The Dwarf seemed stunned, but he bowed politely and the younger child squirmed out of his arms, asking, as children are wont to, inappropriate questions.

Belladonna laughed and answered each with patience despite the father’s embarrassment and discomfort. In a way, he was a handsome Dwarf, Bungo supposed dejectedly.

“Well, now! That’s not entirely true,” the ranger said, leaning back. “You’re here with Ms. Took. No Hobbit would do so unless he’s quite serious about pursuing his lass, I take it,” he winked. “All the best luck to you. If you like, I got a dagger that would be about your size. Give you a few pointers how to use it to protect your lady love.”

Bungo sighed. “Thank you, but I have the feeling she doesn’t feel the same as I do.”

Belladonna had taken to eating with the Dwarf and his children, who had opened up to her a little since introducing herself.

“You might be surprised,” The ranger said, smirking. “Ms. Took is an extraordinary young Hobbit. It would take someone extraordinary himself to pursue her.” He winked. “I wish you luck in your exploit, Master Baggins.”

Bungo hummed around his mug, heart still heavy. The ranger elbowed him, causing ale to splash all over the place. “Go tell that Dwarf to back off your lass and give her a hearty kiss.”

Bungo blushed. “That-that would be c-c-completely—I mean I really couldn’t—ahem—you know—especially uninvited! Of all the nerve!”

The rangers laughed, shaking Bungo and demanding another round of ale, claiming that more liquid courage would give him the strength to get his lass.

Except, Belladonna wasn’t his lass. Not yet. He did hope…

Belladonna stared at them, confused, but smiling nonetheless. Bungo knew he probably, really should stop drinking, but even as the Dwarf and his children excused themselves, Bungo couldn’t stop drinking, hoping beyond hope that he could tell Belladonna how he felt.

Even if, perhaps, she already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you ask: yes, it's Thorin, Fili, and Kili. According to the math in the book I have, Thorin and Bungo are a century apart, and given that Fili is just a few years younger than Belladonna, I figured he'd be about the equivalent to a 10 year old while Kili between 3 and 4...


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh, these beds are terrible!” Bungo muttered to himself, tossing and turning. Belladonna turned to him, arching a brow. “Really? Compared to the ground, I think they’re quite nice.”

“Yes, compared to that, this is much better, but…”

“I know. I’m afraid I’ve no advice for you, Bungo, save to simply ignore the plights. It gets easier with time.” Bungo groaned and turned onto his back, looking at the ceiling. The Men above could be heard stomping about.

“Do you ever hope to settle down?” he asked.

“If I found someone who could put up with me and that I’d want to have a child with, then maybe,” she said. “But I’ve just come of age. I’ve time yet before settling down even becomes something I want to do. There’s so much of the world to see!”

Bungo hummed. “You don’t think it’s too big? Too dangerous?”

“Yes, I do, but you know, I don’t see why I should let the size and potency of it all get to me. I think we’ve gotten too comfortable in the Shire, and too reclusive. It’s not healthy. We’ve all but passed into legend! How is that okay?”

“I think it’s safer to be a legend than out in the open for others to know about us.”

Belladonna hummed. “So have you never once been curious about the outside world?”

“No. The Shire had always been enough,” Bungo admitted. “But I happen to like you…to put it politely, if you will, and I wanted…well…” He cleared his throat. “I think I’ve overstepped. Goodnight, Ms. Took.”

“You can call me Belladonna. Or Bella, if you like,” Belladonna said. “But goodnight, Bungo.” Bungo bit his lip. _Belladonna. Bella._ It lilted on his tongue.

Goodness! He was more besotted than he thought. He sighed and pulled the blanket over his head.

#

They left Bree the day after next, packs and bellies fuller. Bungo trudged behind Belladonna, who entertained them with a walking song. “Sing with me!” she declared, grinning at him.

Bungo shook his head. “No, I couldn’t. Not much of a singer, I’m afraid, but you keep singing. If you like, I can hum along.”

“I would, Bungo,” she said, grinning. She winked at him and continued along with Bungo humming alongside her. They sang till their voices were hoarse and stopped for lunch, eating and drinking till their throats didn’t burn anymore, then on they went! Singing and humming in tandem.

Belladonna held his hand as they went, and Bungo relished in the soft warmth of it all. It was like a dream…

“What have we here, lads?”

“Looks like Halflings!”

Bungo and Belladonna spun around to see Men smirking at them. One of them stroked his beard. “They’d fetch a pretty penny, I wager.”

 _Well, almost a dream_ , Bungo thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Bungo felt frozen as the men surrounded them. Belladonna reached into her pocket and threw a rock at the middle man’s forehead, hitting him right between the eyes. He cried out and stumbled back, catching his companions’ attention. Belladonna pulled Bungo after her and they dove into a bush.

“Where’d they go?”

“Must have used their magic. Damn them!”

“Pity that. Keep on going. We won’t find them now that they’re gone.”

“Are you mad? If we’re going to go to Rohan—”

“We’ll figure something else out. Relish in that we’ve even _seen_ Halflings up close. Come on, lads. No use catching what you can’t see.”

Once the men were gone, Bungo sighed and glanced at Belladonna. “Are you all right?”

“More than you are,” she said. “It happens. For your first encounter with less friendly sorts, that went rather well. Orcs are worse though, with them, you hide and you hide well. They’re more likely to go looking for the sake of food rather than thinking you a pretty meal ticket.”

Bungo shivered and decided to turn the conversation back to the Men. “Very rude, they were.”

“Very. They don’t know they’re being rude, though. And their misinformation is quite advantageous.” She peeked out from behind the bush and sighed, standing. “We’ve another week from Rivendell. I suggest we stick closer to the trees and foliage just in case more Big Folk come along.”

Bungo agreed heartily.

#

The following days are dull and dreary, dampening Bungo’s already dwindled mood. He kept his tongue, though, as the sight of Belladonna singing in the rain and making the best of the situation brightened his mood just enough to keep him from misery.

At last, near evening on the seventh day out in the wild, they heard lilting voices singing in harmony. Belladonna took his hand and led him closer to the singing. They crossed a narrow, rail-less bridge to an entryway where a guard of Elves greeted them.

“Well bless the stars!” An old man said, approaching them. Bungo recognized him as the wizard that Old Took often had visiting then and again! “Belladonna Took! I did not think you’d actually be able to make the journey.”

“Well, as you see, I did.”

“And not with your brothers for escort, I see,” he said, arching a brow at Bungo. “If I am not mistaken, you are a Baggins, are you not?”

Bungo cleared his throat. “I am, Mister Gandalf. Bungo Baggins at your service.” Gandalf hummed, arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, you both got here in one piece. That gives me some hope for the Baggins family. I heard they were a stubborn lot, but this stubborn? Very strange. Very strange.”

Bungo didn’t much like the spark in the wizard’s eye at this confession. Gandalf led them into the city and it was all Bungo could do not to wander off. There was so much to see! However, he certainly did not like the exposure of the elements. Did Elves not get cold?

“Join me for lunch,” Gandalf said. “After that, rooms will be ready for you both and I would like a word with Mister Baggins, if I may,” he said, meeting Bungo’s gaze again.

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

_Oh dear, what mess have you gotten yourself into, Bungo Baggins?_


	9. Chapter 9

Bungo found Gandalf smoking on the veranda and the scent was remarkably familiar.

“Is that Old Toby?”

“As a matter of fact, it is. Have you a pipe? I don’t mind sharing a bit of my leaf. I’ve enough to last on the way to the Shire and back.”

Bungo joined him, taking out his own pipe and stuffing the leaves. After exhaling, a stream of smoke blowing from his mouth, Bungo turned to him.

“What is it you’d like to speak about, Mr. Gandalf? I’m not the type to dally.”

“I’m sure you aren’t, as neither is Belladonna, and your feelings for her are quite clear. Not that she would notice. She’s a smart lass, but blind to others’ affections.” Bungo had noticed that. “As her godfather, I have a question for you, Mr. Baggins: what is your intentions with Belladonna?”

“Intentions?!” Bungo snapped, nearly dropping his pipe. “Mr. Gandalf, I assure you my intentions are honorable. Had I not been serious about courting Ms. Took, would I have dared come out this far from the Shire? Is that not enough to quell your worries?”

“More it raises my suspicions, Mr. Baggins,” Gandalf said. “But if I recall, your family has Dwarf blood on your mother’s side. It would account for your stubbornness, if nothing else.”

“I love her,” Bungo snarled, jumping to his feet. “I know she might not feel the same for me, but regardless I care for her. I don’t want to hurt her and I wouldn’t dare let anyone else hurt her, not even herself, even if she hates me for it.”

“And if she wanted to travel farther than this?” Gandalf asked. “Say she wanted to travel farther than Rivendell? Say she decided to travel to The Blue Mountains? Or head south to Rohan and Gondor? Or if she were to decide to brave Mordor?”

“I would follow her. Except Mordor. With that, I would likely not see any real way to stop her from going save to tie her to the party tree till she saw reason.”

Gandalf laughed. “Well, I promise it would not come to that. Bella is young, but she is not as foolish as her brothers,” he said, taking a long drag from his pipe. “I think we have found an accord, Mr. Baggins. Bella likes flowers, so here,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial sealed with a cork. “This is soil from Loth Lorien. The elves use it for their own gardens. If she accepts your suit, then consider this an early wedding gift. And if not, well, give it to her anyway. She can still have the loveliest garden in the Shire, whether married to a Baggins or not.”

Bungo took the vial gingerly in his hand. He sighed. “Thank you,” he said. “You have no idea what it means to me.”

“I’m sure I don’t, but one day, I may call on you or a kinsman. Who knows when? It could be a year from now or a hundred.” He winked. “But we shall see.”

“For this soil and your blessing, I can accept that,” Bungo said, grinning brightly.


	10. Chapter 10

After his smoke with Gandalf, Bungo decided a bit of a snack would calm his still frazzled nerves. Accepted or not, Gandalf was intimidating. A bit of food and perhaps a drink would do him a little good. He paused seeing Belladonna step forward.

“I didn’t mean to, but I overheard your conversation with Gandalf,” she said.

Any appetite he had disappeared, leaving him feeling queasy. “Bella, I—”

“Your family wouldn’t accept me.”

He blinked. “I’m not worried about my family, Bell.” Bell? _Getting a little too familiar there, Baggins._ “I…well…I’ve not felt this way about anyone.” Belladonna hummed and crossed her arms. “I love you. I know I love you. I have since your coming of age party.”

“I figured as much. What I don’t understand is why you’d risk your family’s reputation. Doesn’t that mean the world to the Baggins family?”

“To _Mordor_ with my family and their damned reputation!” Belladonna arched a brow at his outburst. “If they give you trouble, then I will stand between you and them!” He exhaled slowly, waiting for her judgment. Belladonna closed the distance between them and kissed his cheek.

“Then let’s court properly, Bungo Baggins,” she said, grinning. “And you needn’t worry about needing to tie me to the party tree. I’ve no intention of going that far Southeast. Dangerous territory anyway. Too dangerous even for Men and Elves.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” he sighed. “Dinner tonight? Formally?”

“I’d love that.”

Gandalf watched them go, hand in hand, and exhaled. “Ah, young love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a short chapter and yes it's the end. It was just...the perfect place to end it and it was so cute I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I'll get to the next story as soon as I can!


End file.
